Con respecto a Neutron
by latinVortex
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Una narracion vista desde la mente de una chica. Escrita desde el punto de vista de Cindy... AUTOR ORIGINAL: EL CHUPACABRA With regards to Neutron... R&R porfas


**Con Respecto a Neutrón**

**Por: EL CHUPACABRA**

**(Traducción por: Perluchis)**

Perluchis: Hola a todos los fans lectores de este fic... espero que les guste la historia, porque la escogí especialmente para los fans de la latinoamérica... Dedicados a todos mis amigos fans ... espero que les guste y demos gracias a EL CHUPACABRA por haberme permitido traducir el fic ... esperen más fics traducidos de mi parte... Me cuesta un poco de trabajo el pasar las expresiones americanas a las latinas, así que espero tambien que vean mi gran esfuerzo...gracias... por cierto... pongan reviews en cuanto terminen de leer para que los autores sepan que a los fans de la latino America tambien existen:D ... 1000 grax ...

* * *

Disclaimer - Yo no soy dueño de Jimmy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si realmente quieren saber lo que pienso sobre Jimmy Neutron, permítanme ser franca y decirles que él es un tarado. No, no del tipo tonto (el imbécil es después de todo un genio!) sino del tipo altanero, del tipo sin algo de sentido común. Hablo del tipo de personas que caminan con paso arrogante alrededor del barrio y con un ego del tamaño de la Montaña Rushmore. Hablo sobre el tipo de personas que piensan que son grandes genios y tienen que presumir cada gramo de talento que poseen. Apuesto que en este momento están imaginándose esta clase de persona, alguien que conocen en la vida real, y creen que encaja con la descripción que les he dado. Bien déjenme decirles; ¡A menos que estén imaginándose a Jimmy Neutron ahora mismo en su cabeza, están equivocados!

Jimmy Neutron es el mas grande tarado que camina en toda la faz de la tierra. Y si no me creen, entonces intenten vivir en la misma calle con él . Permítanme darles un ejemplo más concreto. Durante el verano, la mayoría de los niños que están alrededor de la edad de diez años (la edad que Jimmy tiene) pasan su tiempo afuera, jugando con sus amigos, yendo al parque, esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo, lo que la mayoría de los niños hacen no parece ser aplicado a Jimmy. Cada día, cada fenomenal día durante el verano, lo veo a él entrar por lo menos una vez en su tonta casa club, dónde él desciende hasta su laboratorio para continuar trabajando con sus estúpidos experimentos. En serio, me refiero a que después del verano, cuando la mayoría de las personas adquieren por lo menos un ligero bronceado, él sólo se pone más pálido.

De acuerdo, parece que estan un poco desconcertados. Antes de que siga con esto, dejenme darles rápidamente unos cuantos antecedentes. Como verán, aunque él es un gran arrogante, Jimmy…bueno, él es un chico genio. Cuando digo genio, me refiero al antiguo sentido de la palabra, porque en realidad no hay alguna palabra que pueda describir a Jimmy. Jimmy es un "genio" en el sentido de que él es muy inteligente. Básicamente, él tiene un CI (coeficiente intelectual) infinito, y él puede y ha creado cualquier cosa; desde una máquina del tiempo hasta un cohete. Y para colmo, construye todos sus artilugios en su gigantesco laboratorio subterráneo, que se localiza más o menos debajo de su casa. Sí, él es ese tipo de genio.

De todas formas, como dije, él es un bobo. En realidad, es un super-bobo. Digo, una cosa es ser un bobo, en cuyo caso yo no tendría gran problema, pero es su actitud la que simplemente me saca de quicio. Él tiene que hacerle saber a todos que es un gran genio, y siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención. Casi todos los días tiene otro tonto invento que no puede guardar para él y debe compartir con todos los demás. Le he dicho una, y otra y otra vez que mantenga toda su basura lejos de nosotros, pero noooooooo, él tiene que continuar "probando sus ideas ante el público en general, porque eso es lo qué los científicos hacen". Sus inventos no serían tan malos si tan sólo no fracasaran todo el tiempo. En serio, a cada ser viviente en Retroville se le ha dividido por la mitad la esperanza de vivir más tiempo a causa de él. En esas ocasiones es un imbécil.

Antes de que Jimmy viniera a Retroville, mi vida era normal. Yo era básicamente una chica promedio; salía con mis amigas, iba al centro comercial, tenía piyamadas de vez en cuando, me divertía de lo tonto que eran los niños, ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, había dos cosas que me separaba de las otras chicas. Uno, yo era (y todavía soy) muy atlética, y dos, yo era sin duda la niña (o niño) más inteligente en mi clase. Todos los años, antes de que él viniera, siempre sacaba el mejor puntuaje en los exámenes estatales, y estaba académicamente a la cabeza de mi clase. Yo era la número uno hasta esos momentos, nunca lo imagine de otra manera . Lo que, sin embargo, estaba a punto de cambiar.

Él llego en el tercer grado, o más bien en el verano antes del tercer grado. Recuerdo el letrero 'En Venta' en el césped de la casa que estaba frente a la mía. La casa pertenecía a una pareja de ancianos, personas con las que nunca hablé. También recuerdo a la familia Neutron mudándose. En realidad nunca les hable al principio, así que no tenía razón de que preocuparme. Pero eso era antes de que me encontrara a Jimmy.

Un día, yo estaba jugando en la calle con Libby y Britney. Estábamos saltando la cuerda, no el usual y aburrido juego de saltar la cuerda que la mayoría de niñas del tercer grado hacen, sino un tipo diferente de saltar la cuerda que yo inventé y llamé salto-extremo. Ese día particular, nosotros estábamos jugando a "Quemados", dónde se salta la cuerda tan rápido como sea posible hasta que te derrumbes. Quién diera más saltos ganaba . Como sea, Britney y Libby ya habían pasado, y ahora era mi turno. Lo estaba haciendo extremadamente bien, justo al borde de hacer un nuevo record, cuando de la nada, Jimmy Neutron se barre sobre mí con su mochila jetpack, aterrizando por encima de mí. Y así fue cómo conocí a Jimmy. No es necesario decir que las cosas fueron cuesta abajo desde allí, especialmente una vez que la escuela comenzó.

Por alguna rara razón, recuerdo que estaba emocionada cuando la escuela empezó. Pero mi emoción se esfumo rápidamente una vez que descubri que el casillero de Jimmy había sido asignado justo al lado del mío (en ese entonces ya eramos enemigos). Al parecer, se olvidaron de su apellido y lo colocaron al final del alfabeto conmigo. Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, terminó quedándose en el mismo salón de clases que yo (había dos salones para el tercer grado). Peor aun, cuando nos acomodaron de lugar, tuvimos que sentarnos al lado del otro en la primera fila. Pero lo más horrible sobre la escuela era que Jimmy mejoraba mis calificaciones. No importa cuánto me esforzaba, o cuánto estudiaba, él me apaleaba. En cada prueba, examen, o proyecto. No me aniquilaba por completo, siempre estaba por uno o dos por ciento delante mío.

Mi mamá era intolerable. Ella no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera cómo había perdido mi primer lugar, y de cómo tenía que apalear a Jimmy. Me llevó a la locura. No es como si yo lo disfrutara más que ella; Después de todo, estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía. Pero todo lo que oía era cómo Jimmy estaba mejorando mis calificaciones, Jimmy esto, Jimmy aquéllo, y seguía y seguía. Incluso mis compañeros de clase y mis amigos se burlaban de mí, restregándome en cara el hecho de que yo ya no era la mejor de la clase. Si yo no lo odiara ya, ahora lo despreciaría absolutamente. Con el tiempo, recurrí a medidas extremas. Decidí hacer la vida de Jimmy un gran infierno. Lo humillé. Me burlé. Me mofé de él. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcanze para destruir su dignidad. Mi razón era que si todos se reían de él, y le faltaban al respeto, yo podría minimizar la realidad de su superioridad intelectual. Quizá le haría dudar de sí mismo, así que sus calificaciones bajarían y yo podría volver a tomar el control. Pero no funcionó.

Al final de cuentas, los niños pensaban que Jimmy era un bobo de todos modos, por lo que mi deshumanización en él no sirvieron tanto. Sin embargo, no importa lo que hacía, él todavía me apaleaba académicamente. Él continuó apaleándome en cuarto año, y hasta ahora, en el quinto año me sigue apaleando. Y ahora, en lugar de todos refiriéndose a mí como la cerebrito, se refieren a él de esa manera. En lugar de que yo consiga las mejores notas en los exámenes estatales, él las consigue. Y en lugar de que yo sea la mejor académicamente en la clase, él es el mejor. Estoy enfureciendo. Mi mamá todavía no deja el tema de que él es mejor que yo, y Jimmy me lo recuerda cada vez que lo veo. No puedo escapar de esto. Está por todas partes. Así que cómo pueden ver, tengo derecho, así como una obligación para odiar a Jimmy. Y lo hago…la mayor parte del tiempo.

Yo ya dije que odio a Jimmy, no voy a negarlo. Pero, para serles sincera, tengo que decir que creo que estoy empezando a experimentar un…cambio de corazón. En realidad no es mi culpa, pero es más o menos la culpa de la naturaleza. Ustedes chicas saben como cuándo tienen alrededor de los diez, quizá once años, y empiezan a experimentar a ... las hormonas? Al principio no notan el cambio, y entonces de repente, lo notan. Y entonces se sienten realmente confundidas, y empiezan a tener pensamientos…raros. Pensamientos que no saben de donde vinieron, o por qué están pensándolos. El tipo de pensamientos que les hacen... actuar gracioso, y se siente cómo si ya no tuviesen el control, o que todo a excepción de ti está fuera de control. No sólo eso, pero también empiezan a tener extraños…sentimientos?

No estoy segura, pero creo que estoy empezando a pasar por la pubertad. No estoy segura de cómo se supone que se siente, pero juzgando todos los síntomas, creo que estoy experimentándolo. No es tan malo por ahora. Por lo menos, no todo el tiempo. Un minuto estoy bien, y al próximo, estoy totalmente descarrilada. En realidad, se empeora la relación que tengo con mi mamá, y a veces, digo o hago cosas tontas que no quiero. Admito que puedo ser muy orgullosa a veces (Jimmy lo dice todo el tiempo), pero estoy empezando a sentirme como una bruja. Es que algunas veces, mis emociones son tan fuertes que no las puedo controlar. Apenas se siente como todo está cambiando, y no sé qué hacer, y nadie puede ayudarme. Pero la peor parte sobre esto es Jimmy.

Antes de la pubertad, era muy fácil para mí odiar a Jimmy. Cómo dije antes, me sentía (y todavía me siento) con el derecho y con una obligación de odiar a Jimmy. Muy Simple. Pero ahora, ya no es tan fácil. Quiero decir, aún lo odio, pero es que a veces, esa emoción…se transforma.

No sé cómo pasó. Sé que suena muy loco, pero en serio, es como si me despertara una mañana y él empezara a causar este efecto en mí. No tiene ningún sentido. No siento esto por alguien más. Todas las otras chicas están así por Nick. Diablos, yo estaba así por Nick antes de que todo esto empezara. Pareciera que todos los días, en mi escala de emociones, Nick va bajando mientras que Jimmy va subiendo. He intentado negarlo, Dios sabe que sí. He hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para detenerlo. ¡Hasta he intentado acercarme de nuevo a Nick, he intentado odiar a Jimmy aún más de lo que acostumbro, he probado todo! Pero aún intentando apalear a Jimmy en la escuela, mis esfuerzos son en vano, y ahora no tengo otra opción más que enfrentar la horrible verdad, mi peor pesadilla se hace realidad;

Me estoy enamorando de Jimmy.

Cuando estoy ahora alrededor de él, es cómo si mi cerebro se apagará y no pudiese pensar. Mis manos empiezan a sudar, los latidos de mi corazón parecieran que van a estallar, y mi lengua se atora. Repito, antes me gustaba Nick, así que esto no me es del todo extraño, pero el efecto que tiene Jimmy en mí es mucho más fuerte que el que Nick me causaba. En realidad está empezando a asustarme. Es suficiente con todo los sueños que he estado teniendo últimamente sobre Jimmy, algunos de los cuales nunca voy a revelar. A veces, me quedo acostada en cama toda la noche, y tengo un impulso de sacar la copia de mi anuario del año pasado, y mirar todas las fotos que tienen de Jimmy. En realidad pareciera que me estoy volviendo loca.

Una de las peores partes de todo esto es que tengo que interactuar con Jimmy a diario. Vivo en la misma calle que él. Una vez más, él está en mi clase, así que tengo que verlo en la escuela. De alguna forma, a menudo, Libby y yo nos vemos metidas en sus experimentos, así que estoy con él. Y quién sabe por qué razón, cada vez que voy al CandyBar, o al centro comercial, o al parque, o Retroland, me encuentro con él. Así que básicamente, me siento rara todo el tiempo. Tengo miedo de empezar o de estar empezando a obsesionarme de él.

Algo igual de peor respecto a esto es que ya no sé actuar alrededor de Jimmy. Me pongo tan rara cuando está cerca de mi que tengo miedo de que alguna vez llegue a delatar mis sentimientos. Parece que la única manera en que puedo mantener todo bajo control es ser más mala con él de lo que solía ser, incluso más que en el pasado. Pero incluso ahora me es muy difícil hacerlo, ya que me empiezo a sentir mal cada vez que lo maltrato. No obstante, tengo que seguir haciéndolo. Si se me llegan a salir las palabras de que me gusta Jimmy (lo que no haré) mi vida acabaría. No sólo me gusta el chico más ñoño de la clase, sino que también me gusta el ñoño que me causó demasiado dolor. Mi mamá me negaría. Todos se reirían y se burlarían de mí, mucho peor que en el 3er grado. Y a partir de ahí, Jimmy probablemente me odiaría, nunca volvería a hablar (o discutir) conmigo. Y si eso no fuese suficiente, entonces mi situación empezó apenas ayer.

Hace unas semanas, Jimmy instaló una nueva canasta de baloncesto en su entrada de autos. Desde entonces, todo lo que le he visto hacer es practicar sus tiros, sus pases, etc. Cómo sea, ayer después de la escuela (ayer fue viernes), él me desafió uno-a-uno en baloncesto, a la mitad de una gran discusión, en su entrada de autos. Recuerdo que él alardeaba, diciendo que éste sería un deporte en el que no iba a poder superarlo. Yo, siendo una persona muy competitiva, acepté su oferta. Tan pronto cómo fue posible, me encontré a Jimmy en su entrada de autos como habíamos quedado. Habían varios espectadores. En un momento dado en el juego, hice un tiro que botó fuera del margen, por lo que la pelota rodó hasta la calle. Sin ver, fui a buscar la pelota, y no vi que un automóvil se aproximaba a la calle. Antes de que me diera cuenta, escuche un sonido estruendoso de un claxon, y sentí que alguien me agarró y me empujó a un lugar más seguro.

Después de que se me pasó el susto, abrí mis ojos para encontrar a Jimmy tendido encima de mí. Él rápidamente se paró, y me ayudó a ponerme de pié.

"Estas bien Cindy? " preguntó, con suavidad... Lo miré fijamente a sus ojos, sintiendo cómo si me fuera a morir en cualquier momento.

"Me…me tengo que ir", dije. No sé lo que se apoderó de mí, pero corrí hasta mi casa, hasta mi cuarto, y mi cama, y oculté mi cara en mi almohada. No lloré, pero quería llorar. Me sentía tan terrible y asustada. Jimmy había salvado mi vida. No con sus inventos o por uno de sus proceso mentales, sino el mismo Jimmy me salvó. Le debo tanto, y lo único que hice fue correr de ahí. Delante de todos. ¿Qué pensarán de mí¿Qué pensará ÉL de mí? Si antes no podía hablar con él, cómo podré hablar con él ahora?

Justo ahora, estoy sentada en mi cama, mirando fijamente fuera la ventana. Estaba mirando calle abajo, en donde vi a Jimmy jugando al baloncesto solo. -Cómo es que voy a hacer esto-, pensé. No obstante, tomé mi valor y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Después abrí la puerta y salí de mi casa. Esta vez tuve mucho cuidado al cruzar la calle. Pero antes de asegurarme, Jimmy me vio. Sostuvo la pelota con su brazo, mientras me miraba silenciosamente en lo que me acercaba. Me detuve a unos pocos pasos frente a él.

Al principio dudé. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, y mi ansiedad crecía. -No lo eches a perder, tienes que hacer esto.-

"Ah… Jimmy. Yo…yo sólo quería darte las gracias, por ah…lo de ayer. Nunca te lo agradecí; me salvaste la vida." Nerviosamente, agarré mi muñeca izquierda con mi mano derecha, y miré hacia la tierra.

"De nada, Cindy" Oí la voz de Jimmy decir. Hubo un silencio.

"Bien, será mejor que me vaya", dije tímidamente, y sin mirarlo me dí la vuelta para irme. -Genial Cindy, la arruinaste. De seguro, ahora ha de pensar que eres una total tonta.- Abatida por esto, empecé a caminar.

"Oye Cin-, cindy? " Jimmy me llamó. Me estaba sintiendo muy triste cómo para notar que su voz sonaba algo insegura. Me di la vuelta justo para atrapar el bacón que Jimmy me había lanzado. "Quieres jugar? "

Me congelé cuando lo oí decir esto. Me quedé sin palabras, y sin pensamientos, así como sin aliento. -Por favor di que sí, di que sí.-

"Ok", fue lo que dije. Mi mente se relajó un poco. Por el momento, parecía que tenía el control de mi misma. "Pero no soy muy buena" -Oh no, por qué dije eso¡Lo arruiné de nuevo!-

Jimmy se rió. "Ni yo." Me relajé un poco más. Mirando el cesto, apunté cuidadosamente y lancé el balón. Fallé.

Indiferente de lo que alguien pudiera decir (si pudieran leer mis pensamientos), aún no creo que me guste Jimmy. Creo que son mis hormonas las que me hacen sentir rara a su alrededor, y que a su tiempo, se marcharán. Sinceramente; aún no soy la amiga del chico. Tener sentimientos y pensamientos raros alrededor de una persona no significa que te gusta, o sí? Yo creo que no. Además, todavía lo odio. No obstante, después de cada tiro fallido que hacíamos al jugar, nos reíamos y con cada minuto que jugué con Jimmy, no podía evitar sentirme diferente. No 'diferente'; el resultado de la pubertad: la manera en la que me he estado sintiendo todo el tiempo, sino un nuevo tipo de 'diferente'.

Quizá en realidad no odie a Jimmy. Quizá, nunca fue odio. O quizá era odio, y ahora ha cambiado. Quizá, sólo quizá, odiar no es la palabra correcta para describirlo. No sé. Podría estar equivocada, y podría tener la razón. Es que no puedo evitar sentirme diferente ahora, algo ha cambiado, o quizá es el cambio. Miro a Jimmy y lo veo hacer un tiro, y continúo preguntándome qué es lo que siento en verdad por él.

Talvez, algún día lo sepa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awww, no fue éste un final conmovedor. Así que la moraleja de la historia es, si quieres gustarle a alguien, tira un balón hacia la calle, di que vas a buscarlo, y deja que te salven antes de que el auto (que viste venir e ignoraste) te pueda golpear.

Ahora en cuanto a esta historia, debo admitir que la única razón por la que la escribí fue para asegurarme de que no pensaran que estaba muerto o algo por el estilo. Sé que se parece mucho a mi otro fic de El Análisis Vortex, y lamento la redundancia, por si les molesta. Espero que de todos modos les haya gustado.


End file.
